


[Fanmix] Look At Us, Baby

by Luovien (Aeiouna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Luovien





	[Fanmix] Look At Us, Baby

[Look At Us, Baby: an Elena/Leilani mix](http://8tracks.com/luovien/look-at-us-baby-an-elena-leilani-mix) from [luovien](http://8tracks.com/luovien) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com).

Kelly Clarkson - **You Found Me** // Katy Perry - **Teenage Dream** // Ashley Ballard With So Plush - **It Was You** // Cascada - **Everytime We Touch** // Vanessa Carlton - **Pretty Baby** // The Pussycat Dolls - **Stickwitu** // Sarina Paris - **Look At Us** // Monica - **Angel of Mine** // Christina Perri - **A Thousand Years**


End file.
